


Do Not Lie To Me

by EE430324



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: Concentration Camps, F/M, Maids, Nazi Germany, So Wrong It's Right, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EE430324/pseuds/EE430324
Summary: SS Hauptsturmführer Amon Goeth, the commandant of concentration camp Kraków-Płaszów is doing "well" in his camp lately. He s satisfied with everything, especially with his young Polish Jewish maid named Helen. However, he came back home earlier one day and found something unexpected of her.





	Do Not Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT support any idea of the Nazi party. Also, this story is ONLY a pure fiction based on the characters in the movie "Schindler´s List", it has absolutely nothing to do with the history and the real people in life.

Chapter 1

Winter was gone and soon summer came to Kraków-Płaszów. It´s already the second year the camp was built.

For Helen this is just another horribly normal day in the villa. She got up at 7. After preparing the breakfast she realized that Amon Goeth, the commandant of Kraków-Płaszów, her "master", was already out.

She wondered what could happen since he almost never gets up before 8. Stayed alert until 8:30, she decided to pay a visit to the commandant´s door.

No sign of any movement or sound, she finally let herself relax. It´s impossible that he stays so quiet, she thought, since he usually snores a lot at his sleep. Yes, since last month Helen was made to move upstairs next to the commandant´s room, she sleeps every night with the sound of his snoring, like he´s laid just next to her…Blame the wall, it´s extremely thin.

Helen was born in a very nice family, Jewish businessman father and Catholic teacher mother. After graduated just before the war and started to work in a nice local library. She was always taught to be a "good girl", a lady who would obey her husband, manage properly the house and educate the children well. However, when her father talked to her at her 16th about men, he definitely didn´t tell her how to deal with someone who hates her entire race (constantly kills them), has regular sex with a polish "social-butterfly", but still takes every single chance to get intimately close to her.

On one hand, she can feel that the commandant keens to take care of her, he picked her from the camp, gave her plenty food and cloths all the time. He also tries to get physically close to her frequently. He asked her to fix his nail, dry his hair and even shave his face once since he claimed to have a huge headache at morning. Seriously, what has an headache to do with shaving yourself! You can still see and move! On the other hand, Amon used to come down to the basement, talk to her about weird stuffs and then, whatever she said or didn't say, he would strike her. He is the one and only reason which makes her life confusing and miserable.

However, he stopped doing that like a year ago. At the same time he stopped shooting the Jews in the camp too. God knows what happened and when did it start. He started to eat healthy, work out and stay much more hours in his study reading. He kind of figured out a way to treat the Jews in the camp as laborers instead of prisoners and make them work there best efficiently.

This is the strange part. Human being are really forgetful animals, you know. Lamentably, Helen started to feel attracted by this monster, physically, more and more each day. She finds this crazy of course, and blames herself for this evil feeling, but this reaction of her body can´t be denied. Helen is a 21 years-old girl who had never ever been so closed to any man in her entire life! Once she has enough potatoes to eat and feels herself comfortable, she can´t keep from thinking about a male body. In this particular case, the body of the commandant. Coz he is the one and only male adult who´s close to me, she thought to herself, and he has beautiful crystal blue eyes, with occasional sadness in them

Soon confirmed that no one was in there, Helen entered the room.

Nasty indeed… cigarette ends all the way, socks, and… women´s underwear? ugh… Helen knew that Goeth got his "girlfriend" come a lot but she heard nothing at the last month since she moved next to him and she cleans his room very often. So why is there a fresh women lingerie on the floor?

She then found a note on the bed table:

Dear Helen,

Sorry for the mess. I have been reading all night. Please do clean it before 12. No need to prepare the breakfast nor the lunch, I´ll be out until 4 I think.

P.S. this shirt of mine is too large already, do me the favor of throwing it away or burn it.

Amon.

"Amon"? She will never dare to call him by his first name under any circumstance, and "sorry"? Helen feels the ironic of this. This politeness of him never comes good.

She managed to change the sheet and clean the floor in a short while, less than an hour. Then her eyes fixed on the now oversized shirt of the commandant. It´s a regular white shirt he wears next to his skin.

She couldn´t help but smell it. Tabacco and a little cologne of him. Not bad, it´s even still warm.

Helen suddenly feels a little wetness between her thighs, a similar experience she gets during her period hearing the commandant´s breath through the thin wall between them.

She quickly took the shirt and ran to here own room, blushed and ashamed of her lust thought but couldn't keep herself from doing it. But what a big deal, right? It´s not the first time she touches herself, and always, it end up by imagining the commandant´s body. He´s asking me to burn the shirt anyway. She thought. He won´t be wanting it back.

She got to her bed, took off everything and put on the commandant´s dirty shirt. It now smells even more of him.

She begin with touching herself by the left nipple down the shirt, imagining the commandant laying his tongue gently around her lips, her neck, her collar bone, and finally on her left nipple.

He would be teasing you naughtily, taking a little sip but not giving you what you want at once. He´s like that, always evil…

Then he smiles at you with his sharp blue eyes, lays his hand to both of you tinny breasts. He begins with gently massaging them, not letting none of the two feeling left out. By your reaction, he figures out that you like to be touched more at the left. He suddenly smashed the shirt by the left side and start to squeeze your left breast and links rapidly the nipple, sucking it from gently to hard until it turns completely bleeding red.

You then started to loose consciousness and moan loud. You can´t help but hating the commandant by leaving your clit untouched. Teased so hard, you started to cross your thin long legs in order to get some release by squeezing the clit.

The commandant soon found out what you´re trying to do, you´re not getting release without his permission. He spread your legs roughly pulling your swollen clit and entrance back to the air. You almost shout out complaint but you know you can't. So you started to bite your lower lip in order to keep quiet…

You now feel the taste of blood, from your own lip… Then a huge pain. He suddenly pulled two fingers in. You can't help but scream out with tears. You can see him amused, he quickly started to pull in and out those fingers, roughly, causing you pain, that's what he wants. His tongue has left your nipples too, so he can observe closely at your entrance. Is this a Jew´s vagina like? That must be what he´s thinking. His fingers are way too long for a virgin, you knew that by doing his nails. Thanks god they are at least slender.

Finally after a toucher of at least 5 entire minutes, he puts his thumb to your clit. He rubs it skillfully and caused you to close your eyes and lay back your head. He rubs and rubs it so quickly with his two long fingers still in and out at you hole…

"Helen! For god´s sake! Come downstairs RIGHT NOW or I´ll shoot ten fucking Jews today!"

The commandant´s voice comes from downstairs. What she least expects at the moment.


End file.
